


Kiss me like the World will Disappear

by Phantomschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breif Death, Dammit Gabe, Dean is running from his feels, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, I swear, M/M, Only a few chapters, Sam is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to speed up the process for Dean and Castiel. But of course he couldn't just give subtle hints or set up a blind date. No, instead he locks the two in a padded cell  and curses them with a spell that causes- well you'll see. With a 24 hour ultimatum, what will Castiel do when Dean declares he'd rather die than be with the Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like the World will Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone.

       Today had not been a good day. No, Dean had decided, today was definitely _more_ than a not good today. It was a terrible day. It was a downright nasty, no good day.

    Sure it had started off alright, he and Sam had finished a hunt early and with the extra time the boys decided to take the opportunity to sleep in. However, four hours into that heavenly sleep, Dean was abruptly woken by a loud banging against his wall. Y'know, Dean honestly could've gone the rest of his life not knowing what Sam moaning sounded like and he would've died a happy happy man. And now, at the ass crack of dawn, Dean's day gets to the worst point of all.  Gabriel.

Dean swore as he found himself face to face with a newly 'reformed' Trickster. Pushing the, all too close, angel back Dean yelled, "Dammit Gabe! Don't do that." Gabriel was still too close, Dean could smell his butterscotch scented breath. "And back up would ya?"

Gabriel snorted and bumped passed Dean, flopping down onto the hunter's bed. It wasn't as hard as Sam's, but eh ,that's what you get with memory foam. "Ah shove it Losechester." Gabriel sat back up, a ball appearing in his hand before he threw it at the disgruntled man.

  "Dude what the fuck!" Dean slapped the ball away and stalked over to the bed trying to pull Gabriel up by the collar of his shirt, however the archangel didn't seem to be in the mood as he stayed rooted to the bed. "Sam may let you play these little games, but you try and fuck with me and I will roast your nuts on an open fire."

  Gripping Dean's hand, Gabriel pulled it off as if a child had grabbed him instead of a full grown man. Dropping the now bruised hand, Gabriel pushed Dean back and said, "Shut up you boob. We need to talk."

  Ignoring the serious tone of Gabriel's voice, Dean rolled his eye's. "Ugh! I swear, all you guys want to _do_ is 'talk'." Dean leaned against one of his dressers. "I mean, just yesterday Cas kept badgering me, saying he wanted to 'profess' something to me. Like, really dude, if you wanna talk don't use words like _profess_ it makes my head hurt."

"And?" Gabriel scrunched his face up, "What did Cas want to talk to you about?"

"Oh I have no idea. After like three minutes of him floundering around I left." Dean shrugged and scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "Told him to stop wasting my time."

" _What_?!" Gabriel let out an air filled laugh, "Y-You're shitting me right?" Gabriel's face was turning red, his vessel's skin literally burning in his anger. "Are you telling me that you, a _pitiful_ excuse of a human being, told Castiel, an angel _-_ no a _warrior_ , to stop 'wasting your time'!?" _  
_

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that." Dean had been taken aback by Gabriel's reaction. Every person in the bunker, Gabriel especially (seeing as he had lived with Castiel from birth), knew that Cas generally didn't actually have a question and he was just doing that thing where he stares awkwardly till you have to tell him to stop. "I mean, I didn't _exactly_ say it like that. I was nicer than telling him to fuck off."

"You've got some nerve Winchester." Gabriel's skin had gone back to it's regular pale shade, the anger still evident in his voice. "Now I remember why I killed you so many times. Once a douche always a douche."

 "Shove it Gabe." Dean could feel his headache coming, Gabriel's annoying voice drawing it in like the tide. "Just tell me what you want and then _please_  leave." 

  "Ah fine." Pushing off of the bed, Gabriel plopped himself down onto the dresser Dean had been leaning against. "So we all know Sam and I have become an item of affection and, not to brag but, it's goin' _great._ Now all we're waiting on," Pausing Gabriel pantomimed dropping something,"is for the penny to drop." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Dean, hoping that he would finally he catch on.

  "Wait what?" Dean's face scrunched in confusion. "Are you and Sam trying to get pregnant or something? Because, unless Sam magically got a _vagina_ , it's not gonna happen."

  Gabriel could _feel_ all of humanities IQ drop. "Seriously!?" Jumping down he stared incredulously at Dean, "How have you  _not_ noticed? I mean, _c'mon!_ If you were any thicker I'd say your head was full of cement!" 

"Look, could you speak in _plain_ English, please? Stop with all of the metaphors and just tell me what you want?" Dean crossed his arms as he waited for Gabe to explain further.

This was going to take awhile. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. I can see my approche of 'subtlety' isn't working." Rubbing his hand through his hair, Gabriel came up with a new plan, "The stare! Y'know, the long looks of complete love and adoration mixed with sadness and regret? Th-the one that the protagonist _always_ has with his or her love interest." Gabriel could see that Dean was finally getting it, so he decided to tac on, "More formally known as the way you and Castiel look at each other."

  "Dude!" Dean's jaw dropped, his eyes the size of Saturn, as he realized what Gabriel meant. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Cas, okay?" Dean pushed away from the trickster, as if moving would let him escape the truth. "He just hasn't learned how to do the emotions thing yet." Dean shifted uncomfortably. Cas wasn't in love with him or anything. How could he be? And it wouldn't make a difference if he did, Dean was _straight_.  _Well,_ Dean thought to himself,  _mostly straight_. There were a few men tucked under his belt. Okay so, technically Dean was tucked under their belts- but that was all semantics.

 "Y'mean hiding all of your feelings behind a mask of nothingness? Yeah, I'm hoping he _doesn't_ learn that." Gabriel rolled his eyes at the man. "Okay, let's revise the last four years of your life. Every angel you've met, _every single one_ , aside from Castiel, has had a perfectly normal range of emotions, right?" Gabe waited for Dean to nod before going on, "And I'll restate this, Dean,  _four_ _years_. You'd think he would've gotten it by now, huh?"

Dean shook his head in denial. "No way dude. Cas is just slow on picking things up. Anyways, it doesn't matter! Me and Cas don't like each other. We're nothing more than friend." _Cas would never want me that way_ , Dean added silently.

 "Pfft! Your love for eachother is _tangible._  It floats off of you when you're together!" Gabriel, deciding that Dean would need a little physical push, raised his hand. "If you can't see it then I'll give you a hand." 

"Wait, what are you-." Gabriel cut Dean off with a snap of his fingers.


End file.
